


Midnight Encounters

by Yellowbirdbluetoo



Category: My Little Pony: Equestria Girls
Genre: F/F, Maud cock blocks, Sunlight, not nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-11 08:40:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8972404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yellowbirdbluetoo/pseuds/Yellowbirdbluetoo
Summary: It's finals week at canterlot high and the mane six decide to have a sleepover to relax. Twilight, the study nerd, can't relax and goes to study in the kitchen after everyone's fallen asleep. At least not everyone...





	

'I should'nt be down here' Twilight thinks to herself as she pulls out some textbooks from Maude's book bag. She's lucky that Pinkie's sister had left it on the couch. 'This was supposed to be a night of relaxation' She mentally scolds herself. 'No studying, no textbooks, I'm not even supposed to touch a pencil tonight!'. Yet here was she was,pencil in hand and textbooks out. 

It wasn't right and she knew it, but she had to pass these finals. If she didn't than everyone would be disappointed. She was a princess and had a destiny to live up to. 

-|- 

It must have been an hour or so because before she knew it she was nodding off. She thought of making coffee but worried it might wake the others. 

Then she heard footsteps. Whoever it was they sounded as though they were trying not to be heard. Twilight quickly jumped out of her seat and ducked under the table. Okay, she must've been more out of it than she thought because hiding under the table wasn't exactly the idea of the century.

She did not want to be found studying at Pinkie pie's strict 'No-studying-super-fun-times-best-friends-sleep-over-extravaganza!'. She hears the sound of slippers which eliminated Rainbow dash and Applejack because they didn't wear slippers. 

The person walked over to the table and was inches away from her. 

"Twilight". A voice that she easily recognized as her friend Sunset Shimmer. Well they weren't friends as to say. They were somewhere between the lines of close companionship and a full on relationship. 

They hadn't told their friends because they didnt want to let them down if they never got together or if it made things awkward between them all. 

"Uh....down here". Twilight said meekly. 'Well this is embarrassing'. 

Sunset crouches down until their eye to eye. Then she starts laughing quietly. Twilight raises a brow confused to why. "What's so funny?". The princess whispers. 

 

"It's just". Sunset says between laughs. "We're under a table at 2 in the morning and for what?".

"For what indeed". Twilight mutters. Then she giggles. And she starts to laugh. She covers her mouth with her hand and laughs harder. 

They laugh together and for a few moments Twilight forgets what their even doing under a table until Susnet begins to speak. "What were you doing under here?". She asks, standing up and stretching

"I'm studying for finals. I know I shouldn't but I really wanna get a high score". Twilight whines.

Sunset places a hand on her shoulder. "I know how that feels. But think about how much Pinkie pie wanted is all to relax. You don't wanna break her pinkie promise do you?". Sunset threateningly teases. 

Twilights eyes widen. "You won't tell her will you?". It would crush the super duper party planner. 

Sunset shakes her head. "As long as you quit studying and come watch stupid cartoons with me".

Twilight laughs and agrees. 

 

The two spend the night watching nonsensical cartoon shows and nitpicking terrible movies.


End file.
